


A Mastermind and Captains Tea

by Stiri



Series: OneShots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Who knew Eren was that talented and smart? Somehow Eren always manages to surprise his three leaders with his unique skills.





	A Mastermind and Captains Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am really sorry for the unplanned Hiatus I've taken. When I got sick I got really sick. Like everything was wrong with me! And I didn't have much hope getting out of the hospital alive having a lung failure does that to you, together with a failed liver, but here I am, sitting in bed at home after a chaotic New Years Celebration and wring this because I've lost my inspiration on my Multichapter Story...
> 
> I have looked over some of the comments left for me, and some have left nice words of how they like my works together with some prompts and request, but this is not a requested story, no this was something I found in my phone and decided to finish... I hope you like it... I know I didn't ... 
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

Captain Levi wandered around and cleaning after the shitty brats that apparently never learned to clean after themselves. But he rather cleans it himself than having them do it over and over again because they didn’t know how to clean properly. That made him even more annoyed.

And it seemed like only two of the 104th Trainee Squad actually knew how to be clean and clean after themselves.

Eren Jaeger and that coconut blond head, Armin Arlert.

He snorted uncharacteristically, Erwin Smith so had it for the tiny blond it wasn’t even funny teasing him. But then again he couldn’t blame Eyebrows for his fascination. Eren had caught his attention too. Eren with his beautiful Aquamarine and Amber Colour eyes, showing his dual colors in a wonderful contrast.

He shook his head and decided not to think about that anymore and just focus on cleaning.

After some time he had finished and made his way to the Mess Hall. There he was met with the sight of Eren and Armin in a battle of chess. He raised a perfect eyebrow. He didn’t even know the brats could play chess because it was more known to those with higher status. He could easily count the whole 104th Squad there and rolled his eyes.

He went over to the table with Hanji and Erwin sitting there discussing something.

“Ah, Levi we were just discussing the expedition you three went on,” Erwin said with a smile and Levi nodded. He glanced over to Eren and Armin and saw they were very absorbed in their game. It looked like they didn’t even notice the cadets around them pointing out different stuff.

He interrupted Erwin and Hanji when Hanji went into detail of what they had found in the chest that was buried there.

“Did you know Eren and Armin knew how to play Chess?” he asked Erwin but Erwin shook his head.

“No, I thought only those of the inner wall could play it, but it seems like they play it just fine,” he said with a smile and looked at Armin where he was chewing on his lip in concentration, making it somewhat plump and red in the process. Levi followed his eyes and snorted and picked up his tea and started sipping. But he made a look. A look both Hanji and Erwin were familiar with. A look that screamed how unpleasant he thought the drink was.

“Oi! Who made this?!” he said with a growl and glared at Hanji and Erwin who both shrugged.

“Don’t know...?” Hanji said and Levi glared at them.

“And you made me drink it anyway?!” he said with a disgusting tone and slammed the cup down.

“We thought you had prepared it yourself...” Erwin said with a smile but Levi shook his head.

“When would I have had the time to do that? I have been up all morning doing paperwork and cleaning after the dirty brats that you two insisted was a good idea to have over here,” he said and looked over towards Eren again and saw and heard him in triumph.

“Yes! Checkmate Armin!” Eren said with a big smile that radiated his happiness and smugness.

“When will I defeat you Eren?” Armin said with a soft and fond smile towards his best friend.

“When you learn to think outside the box little bird,” he said with a smile and ruffled those blond locks that looked even softer when he was doing that. Levi glanced over towards Erwin and choked down a snort that was on its way out. Hanji was not so silent showing their amusement over how Erwin looked like he wanted to pick Armin up and never let him go.

”Grow some balls, Erwin!” Levi snorted and turned his attention towards his brown fluffy head, that he liked to call Eren.

“Oi! Eren! Go make me some tea!” he called and Eren turned his attention towards his Captain and gave a brilliant smile at the order and bounced away to make his Captain his tea.

It was what made the other cadets scatter. They left Armin alone, making Armin pick up the chess alone and make his way over towards the three leaders table.

Erwin gave a smile towards the shy blond that sat down next to him, only a bit hesitant. No one has had the guts to go and ask to sit at their table, after all, they all where your leaders, but for some reason, both Armin and Eren had managed to worm their presence in there and keep their attention.

“So, Armin, care to tell us how you two know how to play Chess? I thought only those of the inner walls were able to play it with their knowledge.” Erwin asked with a smile and Armin blushed under the attention.

“We learned when we came with Eren Father to the inner walls,” he said and looked a bit put out, so all three decided not to push their luck. They knew when Erens father came up, both of them were put out or just plain angry.

“So, Eren won?” Erwin teased Armin, who started pouting.

“I have never won a game against him,” Armin said with a pout. Erwin looked like he wanted nothing but devour him right there and now.

”How come?” Hanji asked with a curious voice and Armin pouted even more.

“You don’t see it, do you? I don’t really blame you, but Eren is what people would consider a Master Mind, I have tried to defeat him in Chess for as long as we know what it is and how to play it, but every time I make a move, he has me figured out and already know how to sidestep my effort in at least 10 ways!” Armin said in a frustrated voice and pouted and started fiddling around with the hem of the jacket.

Erwin, on the other hand, was curious how Eren would play against him, while he was good, he wouldn’t say he was a master at chess, but no one had come close to defeat him in Chess because his strategy was just not something many could say they understood.

“Maybe I should play against him, I’ve always wanted a Challenge, and from the looks of things, Eren, just like me, has never been defeated in a game of chess,” Erwin said with a touch of humorous smile and Armin nodded, only a bit hesitant.

It was then Eren came back with a tray of cups and snacks. Levi turned his attention towards Eren that put the tray down and smiled.

“Tea and biscuits for my Captain,” he said with a big smile. Making Hanji giggle, Erwin smile, Armin snort and Levi glared. But not at Eren. He could never glare at his adorable fluff head. Not that it would help, Eren would only keep smiling with that wide grin of his and his eyes would sparkle even more in amusement. Or he would pretend to get hurt and pout and turn those puppy eyes up to full power and Levi would cave in and apologize. Not that Levi would admit that Eren could play him quite often with that look.

No one would actually dare to point that out either, so it was a System only between those two. But you could clearly see that Levi favorites Eren to the point of doting on him.

It was Erwin that interrupted Levi that was going to make Eren sit next to him. Many glanced their way, but never voiced their opinion. They had never seen their three leaders take Cadets under their wings like Eren and Armin before. And they couldn’t figure out why those two were so special either. After all, they had never done something grand.

“Eren, I heard you are amazing at Chess, you want to play a game?” Erwin asked with a smile and Eren looked up from where he served a cup of tea to Levi.

“Yes! Why not?” he said with a smile and Levi snorted and pulled Eren down next to him and right across Erwin and Armin. Hanji was at the side, looking like they would burst out with excitement.

Armin smiled and started putting up their chess in the middle.

All three leaders admired the glass that the game was made in. It made somewhat their own in Marble be in the shadows. It looked like an expensive one. But they didn’t say anything.

Eren took the black pieces and started place then in the correct places, just like Erwin.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Both Eren and Erwin were both thinking deeply. Both of them were very calculating and it made a Challenge. Armin, Levi, and Hanji were looking at the game with big eyes. While Levi and Hanji were shocked because they had never seen anyone put Erwin in a corner before, and that Eren managed just that.

Armin was shocked because Eren had never been this close to being defeated before.

Both Erwin and Eren were staring at the board and Eren made his move with a grin and Erwins sighed in defeat. It was not an I’m-not-angry-I-got-defeated sigh. It was more an amazed sigh.

“Checkmate Commander,” Eren said with a smile, a tired smile. He had never had a game like this be this demanding.

“This game was the best game I’ve had in years Eren! Let’s do it again later,” he said with a big smile and looked down at Armin next to him. The tiny blond was looking even smaller next to his big form, was bouncing in his chair in excitement.

“That was amazing!” he said with a big smile and Hanji nodded in agreement. 

“Yes! To think that Erwin found his match when it came to strategy,” they said and just like Armin, was bouncing in their seat. Levi nodded in agreement. 

“It’s an amazing feat Eren,” Levi said with a small and non-existence smile and pushed a cookie into his mouth and Eren started giggling. 

“Thank you Captain, but it was a real challenge this time!” he said with a big smile. He started pouring a new cup of tea for his Captain and Levi just took it and started drinking it. 

“Perfect like always Eren,” he said with a small smile and Eren started blushing. Both Erwin and Hanji smiled and Armin giggled at the exchange. 

“Eren, what taste is this?” Erwin asked with a smiled and took and poured some tea for himself. 

“It’s Chamomile tea, very tasty if I say so myself,” he answered with a smile and Levi nodded. 

Eren seems to always know what kind of tea he carved, and it seems like he knew what tea worked best with his mood. Today he was annoyed, and Chamomile always seems to calm him somewhat. The fact that Eren was the one that made the tea also made it a lot more pleasant to drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm really sorry, I have a slow start with everything I do, and it will probably be a slow start with my Multichapter Story too until I get my inspiration back to finish it, I have started Chapter 4, I just haven't finished it yet... 
> 
> You are still very much welcomed to give me feedback and request me about stuff, it might just take a while until I get the story up tho...
> 
> The chapter 4 of the "Captain You're Sick!" is named Levis Nightmare. 
> 
> If you want me to add something specific to it, now is the time to request it, because I have not finished writing it! ♥


End file.
